Hunters and other outdoors oriented people often sleep in sleeping bags. Various types of sleeping bags may be used depending on the season. For example, in the summer, a relatively lightweight sleeping bag may be used that keeps an individual comfortable in warm weather, and because of its lightness, is easy to carry. In the fall and winter seasons, an individual may be required to hunt or camp with a heavier, more cumbersome sleeping bag, i.e. due to more insulation filling and bulk, in order to stay comfortable in colder climates. In addition, hunters and campers also travel with other camping gear such as a backpack containing extra clothing, cooking provisions, hunting gear, and a tent. Hunting and camping with a large amount of camping gear can make it difficult for a person to hike long distances, because the more weight the person carries, the more fatigued a person becomes in a shorter period of time. As a result, a person planning on hiking a long distance may decide to forego certain camping provisions in order to reduce the amount of weight they have to carry. This may be problematic for some, because the camping provisions left behind may be required in order to maintain a person's well-being and/or comfort.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide campers with the ability to travel with versatile camping gear that meets a person's seasonal comfort requirements for sleeping while controlling the amount of bulk and weight a person travels with.